


Второй после Джеймса

by JayLeeStory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: Автор: JayLeeStory (aka Terra Nova)Беты:  Мильва,  evenover, Муми-мамаКатегория: гетРейтинг: RЖанр: ангстПерсонажи: Сириус, мародеры, ЛилиТема: «От судьбы не уйдешь»Саммари: Сириус не умеет быть вторым. И сам же от этого страдает.Предупреждение: Бедный и несчастный Джеймс Поттер.Дисклеймер: Все права у РоулингФик написан на "Веселые старты".Автор благодарит команду Сириуса Блэка за поддержку и дружескую помощь.





	Второй после Джеймса

Одна из многочисленных подруг матери (или тетушки?), любившая бывать в доме на Гриммаулд-плейс, являла собою бездонный кладезь народной мудрости, афоризмов и изречений великих людей. Разницы между ними она не делала (что, с точки зрения Сириуса, было вполне оправданно, ибо смысла во всей это пафосной банальщине не было в любом случае), поэтому определить, откуда она подхватила это великоумное изречение, не представлялось возможным. Что опять же Сириуса нисколько не тревожило, потому что чхать он хотел на эту пафосную херню. Он бы чхал на нее даже прилюдно, но не хотел лишний раз нарываться на скандал, который, видит Мерлин, и так вспыхивал в доме по любому поводу.

И вот миссис (черт, как ее звали-то? Дамадей? Драмодей?)… миссис Дамадей-или-как-ее-там сидела в гостиной дома Блэков, пила кофе из маленькой фарфоровой чашечки, отставив мизинец, и вещала:

– Запомните, юный мистер Блэк, от судьбы не уйдешь. Никуда не деться от того, что приготовили для вас высшие силы. Это касается и будущей карьеры, и благополучной женитьбы; всего, молодой человек. Вы молоды и безрассудны, у вас нет ни опыта, ни мудрости, ни знания жизни…

И так далее, и тому подобное. Сириус, которому в то время было четырнадцать (и который уже обманул судьбу один раз, оказавшись в Гриффиндоре вместо Слизерина), не запомнил ни слова из этой в высшей степени прочувствованной речи, за исключением, собственно, изречения – видимо, потому, что чужая мудрость, которую цитировала миссис Дамадей, все-таки была на порядок разумнее, чем ее бессмысленное карканье.

Изречение он тоже не очень-то высоко оценил. Точнее, как обычно – «пафосная херня». Видит Мерлин, дом Блэков был битком-набит вот такой пафосной херней, как вещественной, так и словесной. Иногда казалось, что вместо воздуха вдыхаешь этот самый чертов пафос и _благочестие_. Наверное, именно поэтому Сириус всегда чувствовал, что в родительском доме он задыхается.

… И только через много лет, прислонившись спиной к холодной каменной стене, обняв колени, Сириус будет бормотать себе под нос: «Я не мог изменить этого. Не мог обмануть судьбу. Не мог». И все равно ему будет казаться, что можно было – избежать, уберечь, отвратить, и он вскочит на ноги, и будет ходить по камере из угла в угол, потрясая грязными кулаками, и никак не сможет успокоиться, и – в очередной раз – только собственные слезы заставят его наконец заткнуться.

Это – будущее. Гостиная на Гриммаулд-плейс и старая нудная миссис кажется-Дамадей – прошлое.

Между этими двумя точками – день, который можно считать началом отсчета. Как край воронки, ступив на который, невозможно остановиться, а можно только лететь вниз, в темноту кроличьей норы, слыша в ушах тихие голоса мойр, которые, кажется, смеются и нашептывают все ту же вечную мудрость о невозможности уйти от судьбы.

Этот день на первый взгляд ничем не отличается ни от предыдущего, ни от следующего. Пятый курс Сириуса Блэка. Теплый майский день на берегу озера, в котором плещется гигантский кальмар, оставшиеся позади СОВы, подвешенный вверх ногами Сопливус и Лили Эванс. Всклокоченная и злая, она стоит напротив, руки скрещены на груди, и она говорит:

– Оставь его в покое, слышишь, Джеймс Поттер?

А, ну да. И еще, конечно, Джеймс по левую руку от него. Как всегда – Джеймс.

* * *

– Отпустите его! – сказала Лили. Она смотрела на Джеймса в упор, но подразумевала их обоих, хотя Сириус, кажется, ничего такого и не делал. По крайней мере, в тот момент.

– Ну конечно. – Джеймс одарил ее одной из своих фирменных улыбок «я-неотразим-но-скромен», которую Лили даже не заметила.

Сириус фыркнул. Его не интересовали эти дурацкие игры. Ну то есть ладно, будем честны: он сам подтолкнул Джеймса к подобному развлечению, потому что ему было отчаянно скучно. Он рассчитывал, что поприкалываться над Сопливусом будет забавно. Что это хоть немного развлечет его. Глядя на Джеймса, старательно распускающего перед девушкой павлиньи перья, и на Лили, испепеляющую Джеймса взглядом, Сириус пришел к выводу, что сложившаяся ситуация еще скучнее, чем исходная.

Блэк в свои пятнадцать полагал, что бушующие гормоны – это объективная реальность, с ней следует считаться, однако вот так в открытую флиртовать – полный идиотизм. Сириусу было плевать на Сопливуса и плевать на принципиальную Эванс, но ему было неловко от того что Джеймс, лучший друг, ведет себя, как глухарь на току. Тем более, было бы перед кем.

Поэтому когда Джеймс, поддавшись требованиям «дамы», уронил Сопливуса на землю, Сириус обездвижил слизеринца заклинанием просто для того, чтобы позлить Лили. Потому что именно она своим несвоевременным вмешательством превратила возможную забаву в брачные игры.

– Оставьте его в покое!

Лили вытащила свою палочку и направила на Джеймса. Почему на Джеймса, если Петрификус Тоталус наложил не он?! Сириуса все больше раздражал кретинизм ситуации.

– Эванс, не вынуждай меня сражаться с тобой… – неуверенно произнес Джеймс.

Сириус понимал, что Джеймс ни за что не станет с ней сражаться. Джеймс это тоже понимал. А Лили, кажется, было все равно: ее интересовал только этот немытый слизеринец.

– Тогда снимите с него заклятье!

Вот же никак не уймется. И Джеймс, конечно…

Джеймс глубоко вздохнул, затем повернулся к Сопливусу и пробормотал контрзаклинание. Сириус чуть не взвыл. Плевать на Сопливуса – но Мерлин, как же раздражает эта телячья покорность! И как раздражает эта самоуверенная зануда, которая пришла учить их правилам поведения. И когда Снейп обозвал Лили магглокровкой, Сириус был ему почти благодарен.

А дальше началось светопреставление – по крайней мере, с точки зрения Сириуса, который стоял в стороне и не вмешивался. Джеймс орал на Сопливуса, потом Эванс орала на Джеймса. Припечатала его так, что Сохатый не сразу очухался… что, в общем, было не так уж странно для Джеймса, который всегда быстро реагировал, но не так уж быстро соображал.

Глядя в спину удаляющейся Лили, Джеймс спросил как бы в шутку, как будто его вовсе это не интересовало:

– Как думаешь, Бродяга, что это с ней?

«С ней – ничего особенного, она просто девчонка, которая слишком много о себе воображает, а вот ты – идиот, неспособный поставить ее на место», – хотел сказать Сириус.

– Видимо, она считает, что тебя немного занесло, дружище, – сказал Сириус.

Но Джеймс, наверное, почувствовал то, непроизнесенное, и когда посмотрел на Сириуса, в глазах у него можно было прочесть: «Я знаю, как это выглядит для тебя», и взгляд был такой нехороший, злой, неудовлетворенный, а потом Джеймс весело (и зло) спросил: «Ну, кто хочет посмотреть, как я стащу с него подштанники?», и Мерлин – нашлись бы зрители, но тут Ремус не выдержал, поднялся, подошел к ним и сказал твердо, обмирая от собственной смелости: «Все, ребята, хватит. Вот теперь точно хватит».

И Джеймс, взбешенный, отвергнутый Джеймс, конечно, не послушал бы его, но Сириус, который и сам уже не знал, куда себя деть и как разрешить эту дурную и неловкую ситуацию, сказал, приобняв Поттера за плечи: «Сохатый, перестань. Он прав».

Джеймс посмотрел ему в глаза, кивнул и отвел взгляд.

* * *

Вечером того же дня Ремус остановил Сириуса в коридоре возле входа в гриффиндорскую гостиную. Мягко потянул за рукав, заставляя отойти от портрета. Полная дама фыркнула и надула губы.

– Не собираетесь входить – так и нечего меня беспокоить. Невоспитанные молодые люди.

– Простите, – сказал Ремус и улыбнулся. – Мы ненадолго.

Сириус только развел руками и сделал невинное лицо.

– Сириус, я хотел поговорить.

Ремус затащил его в пустой коридор, залитый закатными лучами солнца, и подтолкнул к окну. Сириус вздохнул и влез на подоконник.

Он очень не любил вот такие разговоры с Ремусом с глазу на глаз. По правде говоря, Сириус иногда его просто побаивался. Потому что Луни, при всей его внешней мягкости и терпимости, знал и понимал про Сириуса много такого, что Блэк предпочел бы оставить неизвестным и непонятым. Ремус смотрел на него своими грустными умными глазами, как будто говорил: «Я знаю, как сделать тебе больно. Как ударить тебя. Я просто никогда не стану этого делать».

С Ремусом Сириус чувствовал себя слишком уязвимым. Слишком открытым. Даже зная, что Ремус никогда этим не воспользуется.

– Ты хотел поговорить о чем-то без Джеймса и Питера?

– Да. – Ремус прислонился спиной к подоконнику, засунул руки в карманы брюк. Посмотрел на Сириуса. – О том, что произошло у озера.

Ну конечно. Кто бы сомневался.

– Луни, да ладно. – Сириус улыбнулся и вскинул руки в жесте покаяния. – Мы ведь уже все обсудили, признали, что перестарались. Джеймса немножко занесло, с кем не бывает. Не думаю, что мы должны его слишком уж за это пилить…

– Я сейчас говорю не про Джеймса. – Ремус покачал головой, и Сириус как-то сразу сбился. – Про тебя.

– А что я такого сделал? – Сириус похлопал глазами, стараясь выглядеть наивно. Конечно, не помогло. – Не мог же я его одного оставить в такой важной схватке. Это сначала Сопливус был один, а потом у него появилось лохматое и воинственное подкрепление…

– Вот о ней-то и речь, – кивнул Ремус. – Я говорю о Лили. И о тебе.

– А надо бы говорить о ней и о Джеймсе. – Сириус фыркнул. Влез на подоконник с ногами и похлопал рукой рядом с собой, приглашая Ремуса присоединиться. Тот усмехнулся, подпрыгнул, подтянулся на руках и устроился рядом.

– О ней и о Джеймсе говорить нечего, – сказал Ремус, глядя в окно. Дракучая ива на фоне заходящего солнца пламенела, как в пожаре. – Джеймсу она нравится, ей он, скорее всего, не очень, но кто знает? Может, у них что-то и получится… если ты не будешь мешать.

Ремус оторвался от созерцания пейзажа и в упор посмотрел на Сириуса. Сириус сделал вид, что поперхнулся от неожиданности.

– С какой стати мне им мешать, Луни? Как по мне, наш Джеймс мог выбрать девушку и получше, но кто я такой, чтобы вмешиваться? – Блэк вытянул длинные ноги вдоль подоконника, прислонился к оконной раме, устраиваясь поудобнее; закрыл глаза, улыбнулся. – Пусть Сохатый развлекается, как ему хочется.

Сириус надеялся, что фальшь в голосе не так уж заметна. Впрочем, он особенно не обольщался на этот счет: в конце концов, он имел дело с Ремусом.

– Сегодня днем ты так не думал.

– Ммм, да ладно тебе, Луни, что ты привязался? – промурлыкал Блэк. – Какое мне дело до Эванс?

– Она тебе нравится, – сказал Ремус спокойно.

И Сириус широко открыл глаза. Слишком резко. И слишком ошарашенное у него было лицо, чтобы можно было разыграть справедливое негодование.

– Ерунду говоришь. – Голос слишком хриплый, взгляд слишком беспокойный, Ремус слишком внимательный. Но черт – это же неправда, эта глупая, некрасивая, высокомерная девчонка не может…

– Ты можешь этого сам не понимать. – Ремус пожал плечами. – Но со стороны это отлично видно.

Сириус обалдело таращился на него, пытаясь подобрать слова.

– Она. Мне. Совсем. Не. Нравится, – отчеканил он наконец. – Если у Джеймса дурной вкус – это только его проблемы. Но я никогда…

– Да, вот в этом твоя проблема. – Ремус кивнул. – Ты просто не можешь себе признаться, что тебе нравится та же девчонка, что и ему. Ты не умеешь быть вторым, не хочешь повторять кого бы то ни было.

Сириус сгреб Ремуса за грудки и дернул к себе.

– Рем, прекрати нести эту чушь. Тебе видится не пойми что, наверное, ты сам на нее запал, и тебе мерещится…

– Сириус. – Луни не пытался отстраниться, вообще, кажется, игнорировал пальцы Блэка, вцепившиеся в его мантию. – Ты не можешь смириться со вторым местом. Поэтому просто – не мешай им. Хотя бы подумай об этом, хорошо?

Ремус высвободился так легко, как будто Сириус и вовсе его не держал, спрыгнул с подоконника на пол. Обернулся.

Сириус молчал. Сверлил его холодным яростным взглядом, нехорошо кривил губы, сжимал и разжимал кулаки. Как будто хотел сказать: «Рем, признай, что это неправда. Дерьмо собачье, ерунда».

Ремус улыбнулся, повел плечами: «Я не знаю. Возможно. Решай сам».

– Просто подумай об этом.

Луни дождался едва заметного кивка и оставил Сириуса одного на подоконнике в пустом гулком коридоре.

Сириус просидел там еще полчаса, пытаясь прийти в себя, обуздать свою злость, успокоиться. Ремус был неправ. Ремус не мог быть прав, потому что это невозможно. Не Эванс, о нет. У Сириуса всегда был отменный вкус, и простушка Эванс никак не могла ему соответствовать. Глупость. Ремус неправ.

Ну так какого черта – почему же он тогда так завелся?!

Спокойный внешне, но все такой же взбешенный, Сириус вернулся в гриффиндорскую гостиную. Проигнорировал взгляды друзей: недоуменный – Джеймса, испуганный – Питера, цепкий и понимающий – Ремуса, и ушел наверх, хлопнув дверью спальни. И сказал себе, что больше не станет думать о чертовой магглокровке Лили Эванс.

А на следующий день она сама нашла его.

* * *

Лили ухватила Сириуса за рукав мантии, как и Ремус вчера, но не стала тянуть, а просто показала глазами за угол теплицы. Джеймсу сегодня нездоровилось, он остался в спальне, обложенный шоколадными лягушками и квиддичными журналами, Ремус отправился в библиотеку готовиться к экзамену по Трансфигурации, прихватив с собой и Питера. Так что Сириус отправился на прогулку один. После вчерашнего он все еще чувствовал себя не вполне в своей тарелке и не особенно стремился общаться с друзьями.

Возможно, эта прогулка к озеру стала очередным поворотом в кроличьей норе под знаком неизбежности судьбы? Через много лет, в Азкабане, Сириус уже будет в этом уверен.

Сунув руки в карманы брюк, стараясь выглядеть скучающе и независимо, Сириус последовал за Лили. Они завернули за угол, стеклянная постройка скрыла их от посторонних глаз, и неожиданно Сириус почувствовал себя неуютно. Наверное, именно поэтому он заговорил чуть резче, чем хотел.

– Ну и чего тебе от меня надо? – Не вынимая руки из карманов, он привалился спиной к стенке теплицы и окинул Лили скучающим взглядом. – Продолжить вчерашнюю беседу? Хочу тебя разочаровать: я не Джеймс, и я не стану терпеть подобного обращения.

Лили легко выдержала его взгляд и не отреагировала на провокацию в тоне.

– Я знаю, что ты не Джеймс. Поэтому я и хочу поговорить с тобой.

– И о чем же? – Сириус усмехнулся и приподнял брови. Сарказм лучше всего скрывает неуверенность, этому он давно научился.

– О Снейпе, – сказала Лили.

– О, нет! – Сириус театрально вскинул руки, оттолкнулся от стены, прошелся туда-сюда перед девушкой. – Только не о Сопливусе. Его и так слишком много в моей жизни, чуть больше, чем хотелось бы. По правде, я бы предпочел, чтобы его не было вовсе, но это, к сожалению, не в моей власти: настырный слизеринец с завидным постоянством попадается мне на пути. Он просто напрашивается на то, чтобы начистить ему морду.

Блэк остановился напротив Лили, посмотрел ей прямо в глаза. Она не отвела взгляд. Глаза у нее были большие, зеленые, глубокие.

– Это не так, – спокойно сказала она. – Он вовсе не напрашивается, и ты об этом прекрасно знаешь. Я именно поэтому решила поговорить с тобой, а не с Поттером. Джеймс не станет меня слушать, его не переубедить, он привык издеваться над Северусом и не станет менять свои привычки. Но ты кажешься мне вполне разумным человеком. И поэтому я прошу тебя, – она улыбнулась и легко, невесомо коснулась рукава его мантии, заставив Сириуса замереть, – удержи его. Останови его, если будешь рядом. Эти издевательства надо прекратить, ты понимаешь это не хуже меня. Северус ничем не заслужил такого обращения. Никто не заслужил. Пожалуйста, просто подумай об этом.

Она повернулась на каблуках, собираясь уйти, но Сириус окликнул ее. Лили обернулась; Блэк снова стоял, прислонившись к стене теплицы.

– Ты не очень-то любишь Джеймса, – сказал он, усмехаясь уголками губ.

– Он придурок и хвастун, если хочешь знать мое мнение. – Лили пожала плечами.

– А я, по-твоему, не придурок? – уточнил Сириус, склонив голову на бок. Он выглядел очень серьезным.

– По крайней мере, не такой безнадежный. – Она снова повернулась к нему спиной, но Блэк опять окликнул ее.

– Эй, Эванс. – Он запрокинул голову, уставился в небо. Лили ждала. – Ладно. Я не стану мучить твоего дорогого Сопливуса, если тебя это так волнует. И… постараюсь в следующий раз удержать Джеймса.

– Спасибо, – сказала она.

А в следующий момент Сириус, который все еще пялился в небо, почувствовал на своей шее руку, а на щеке – теплое дыхание, затем легкое прикосновение мягких губ… и потом все исчезло, шаги удалились, стало тихо, а Сириус все стоял, глядя вверх и ничего не видя, и только через несколько минут осторожно дотронулся рукой до своей щеки. А потом попытался сползти на землю, но ухватился другой рукой за пыльный карниз и остался стоять на ногах.

Вечером, в гриффиндорской гостиной, Сириус поймал взгляд Ремуса. Тот оторвался от книги, которую читал, и чуть приподнял бровь. Сириус отвернулся.

«Просто подумай об этом», – сказал Ремус вчера.

«Просто подумай об этом», – сказала Лили сегодня.

Сириусу начало казаться, что от него хотят слишком многого.

* * *

Летом после пятого курса Сириуса атмосфера в доме на Гриммаулд-плейс накалилась настолько, что любое слово, любой косой взгляд грозили высечь искру и спалить все вокруг к Мерлину. Сириус чувствовал себя одновременно очень злым и очень несчастным. Он дерзил, огрызался, хамил, чтобы потом, оставшись в одиночестве, уронить на голову подушку, накрыться одеялом с головой и выть, выть от невозможности разрубить этот чертов запутанный узел из обязательств, условностей и традиций.

В конце концов он не выдержал. Дождливым июльским вечером Сириус Блэк, мокрый до нитки, голодный и ошалевший от собственной решимости позвонил в дверь дома Поттеров, и Джеймс, открывший ему, секунду рассматривал Сириуса расширившимися от изумления глазами, а затем отступил в сторону и молча пропустил в дом.

Родители Джеймса отнеслись к приезду Сириуса более чем благосклонно, приняли его, как родного, и на протяжении недель, оставшихся до отъезда в Хогвартс, Сириус купался в любви и заботе, которых ему так недоставало в родном доме. Он много времени проводил с Джеймсом, иногда помогал миссис Поттер по дому, иногда играл с мистером Поттером в шахматы. Если бы не тот факт, что Сириус теперь остался без гроша, без перспектив и без дома, он был бы абсолютно счастлив.

Собственно, большую часть времени он и чувствовал себя счастливым. Однако принадлежность к Древнему и благородному роду Блэков невозможно вытравить из сердца и мыслей так же легко, как портрет на гобелене. Сириус не привык быть никем, ничем и не иметь ничего и, даже не осознавая этого, очень тяготился своим новым положением – точнее, отсутствием такового.

Примерно через год, когда огласят завещание дяди Альфарда и Сириус неожиданно для себя станет обладателем приличного состояния и собственного дома, он будет в равной степени наслаждаться как заново обретенным статусом, так и матушкиной истерикой по этому поводу. Пока же Сириус просто пытался свыкнуться с тем, что свобода стоит утраченных привилегий… ну и, разумеется, с тем, что кроличья нора ведет его туда, куда угодно судьбе.

На первом торжественном ужине шестого курса Блэк случайно поймал взгляд Лили Эванс. Она улыбнулась ему, склонив голову на бок, и он ответил натянутой усталой улыбкой. А потом отвернулся.

* * *

– Она… она мне правда нравится, – сказал Джеймс, не глядя ни на кого конкретно. – И можете надо мной смеяться, – закончил он с вызовом.

Стояли первые теплые деньки, экзамены были уже не за горами, и при этом не так близко, чтобы даже Ремус начал волноваться по этому поводу. Мародеры расположились на берегу озера, в тени деревьев, достаточно далеко от берега: вблизи от воды все еще было прохладно.

– Никто не собирается смеяться, – сказал Ремус, пожимая плечами. – Как по мне, она замечательная.

– Мне вообще нравятся рыженькие, – признался Питер. И тут же покраснел.

– Тебя забыли спросить. – Сириус растянулся на земле, пристроив под головой сумку Ремуса. В последнее время Хвост раздражал его все больше: манерой всегда поддакивать Джеймсу, льстивыми глазками, всем.

Потом, через много лет, Сириус Блэк жестоко поплатится за свое пренебрежение и невнимательность к младшему товарищу… но это время еще не пришло.

– Бродяга… – Голос Джеймса звучал напряженно. – Ты чем-то недоволен, что ли? Чего огрызаешься?

Сириус скривился.

– Да все нормально, Сохатый. Я не понимаю, зачем ты вообще затеял это разговор. Ну нравится тебе девушка – так в чем проблема? Пригласи на свидание, подари коробку сладостей от Берти Блоттс, не забудь прихватить веник в цветочной лавке – и все дела. Девушки гораздо проще, чем кажутся.

Из-под полуприкрытых век Сириус наблюдал, как Ремус пристально смотрит на него, как напрягся Джеймс, как Питер обиженно надул губы. Мелькнула мысль: «Что ты творишь, Бродяга, зачем?», и тут же пропала. Сириус чувствовал в себе слишком много нерастраченной злости – откуда и взялась; разобраться можно будет потом, наедине с собой, а сейчас нужно просто дать ей выход. Так безопаснее, они друзья, в конце концов, свои, простят.

– Бродяга, за языком следи. – Это Джеймс. Сохатый говорил тихо и угрожающе. О, черт, подумал Сириус с изумлением. Кажется, сейчас будет драка.

Да что происходит-то, Мерлин побери?!

– Остыньте оба, – сказал Ремус. За последний год он стал гораздо увереннее в себе; раньше бы не встрял. – Сириус, Джеймс прав: можно и повежливее. Джеймс, а ты не обращай внимания; у Бродяги в последнее время часто плохое настроение, наверное, это связано с… экзаменами.

«С тем, что у меня нет дома и денег, но ты, конечно, не станешь озвучивать это вслух, дорогой Луни», – мрачно подумал Сириус. (Мы знаем: до момента оглашения дядюшкиного завещания еще несколько месяцев.) О том, что Ремус сам без гроша, Сириус привычно не вспомнил.

– К черту. – Джеймс поднялся. Питер проводил его несчастным взглядом. Сириус усмехнулся про себя: крысеныш не любит конфликтов, потому что тогда приходится включать соображалку и _выбирать сторону_. – Я пойду прогуляюсь. Не хочу… портить никому настроение.

Ремус бросил на Сириуса быстрый взгляд, но тот и сам не собирался отвечать. По правде, Сириус чувствовал себя идиотом: когда они сегодня решили провести субботний день в тишине и спокойствии, общаясь друг с другом, он вовсе не думал, что все так обернется. Извиняться Сириус не любил и не умел, но он надеялся, что они с Джеймсом сумеют замять этот инцидент чуть позже.

– Хорошо, – неожиданно встрял Ремус. – Питер, ты не хочешь составить ему компанию? – Ремус приветливо потрепал Хвоста по плечу. – Я бы хотел поболтать с Сириусом.

– Ага, конечно. – Питер вскочил, оправил мантию. – Джеймс, а ты не покажешь мне тот прием, который использовал на последнем матче против Хаффлпаффа? Ну, который с обманным броском вправо…

Наблюдая за тем, как щеки Джеймса порозовели от удовольствия, Сириус задался вопросом: когда Хвост научился подхалимничать так целенаправленно и виртуозно? (Много позже Сириус пожалеет, что не придал этому факту должного значения.)

Джеймс (заметно повеселевший) в сопровождении Питера отправился на стадион, а Сириус прикрыл глаза, слушая шелест листвы и ожидая неизбежного. Неизбежное притаилось рядом, до поры делая вид, что его очень интересует учебник по Заклинаниям. Наконец послышался шорох, трава примялась под тяжелым томом, и Ремус позвал:

– Бродяга, ты помнишь, о чем я говорил тебе в прошлом году?

– О необходимости вовремя готовиться к экзаменам? – фыркнул Блэк, не открывая глаз.

Он не был готов к этому разговору, вот в чем дело. Ни сейчас, ни потом. Никогда. Слишком много проблем, слишком много болевых точек и уязвимых мест, и проницательный оборотень, конечно, видит их все. Но бьет-то, зараза, только в одну, в ту самую, с которой Сириус не знает, как разобраться.

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем. – Ремус не принял шутливый тон. – О Джеймсе и Лили. И о тебе.

– Я им не мешаю, – холодно ответил Сириус. Еще чуть-чуть, и придется открывать глаза. С закрытыми он чувствовал себя слишком уязвимым.

– Мешаешь еще как. Только что ты наглядно это продемонстрировал.

Сириус открыл глаза, сел, пригладил волосы пятерней, небрежно откинул челку со лба. В прошлом году он был еще неуклюжим подростком, теперь становился уже по-настоящему красивым молодым человеком. Еще полгода – Сириус это осознает и начнет использовать в своих интересах.

«А что, если она мне тоже нравится – и даже больше, чем Джеймсу?»

Разумеется, Сириус не стал озвучивать это вслух. Еще одна брешь в защите? Ни за что. Луни и так видит слишком много дыр в его панцире.

– Ты пытаешься встрять между ними, – продолжил Ремус, спокойно глядя ему в глаза. – Пока что Джеймс, скорее всего, уверен, что ты не одобряешь его увлечение Лили потому, что она девчонка. Что она якобы мешает настоящей мужской дружбе. Но рано или поздно он обо всем догадается, и вы станете соперниками. Ничего хорошего из этого не получится: Джеймс будет несчастен, потому что любит тебя и не хочет ничего с тобой делить, Лили будет несчастна, потому что вы оба ее совсем измучаете, и ты будешь несчастен, потому что – повторю – ты не умеешь быть вторым, и не сможешь забыть, что эту девушку первый заметил Джеймс. Поэтому, Бродяга, пожалуйста: перестань им мешать.

Внезапно – наверное, потому что Ремус был прав, прав во всем, от начала и до конца, – Сириуса охватил приступ злости, такой слепящей, ясной, кристально-чистой, что ему на секунду стало страшно. Волшебная палочка валялась на траве в пяти шагах, и хотелось схватить ее, направить на Ремуса и произнести что-то такое запредельное и запрещенное, чтобы сделать больно, чтобы стереть с лица Луни вот это выражение уверенности в своей правоте, уничтожить саму эту правоту, перечеркнуть ее и превратить в фарс.

Потом схлынуло. Отпустило.

Сириус чуть склонил голову набок, затем положил руки Ремусу на плечи, притянул к себе, почти непристойно-близко, обнял двумя руками. Ремус не пытался отстраниться, позволяя Сириусу делать все, что угодно.

Продолжая обнимать Луни, Блэк уткнулся ему в затылок лицом и спросил – негромко и спокойно:

– Скажи, Ремус, ты всегда считаешь себя истиной в последней инстанции? Непоколебимая уверенность в себе – как это? Научишь? А скажи-ка вот еще что, Рем, – Сириус чуть отстранился, передвинулся так, чтобы смотреть Луни в лицо; тот молчал и не отводил взгляд, – сам-то ты как, случайно не запал на нашу драгоценную мисс Эванс? Может быть, тебе так неймется потому, что ты и сам не прочь приударить за ней, да боишься, что против меня и Джеймса у тебя нет никаких шансов.

Ремус продолжал молчать, но в глазах у него что-то изменилось, он как будто хотел отвести взгляд и заставил себя этого не делать, и Сириус внезапно почувствовал себя одиноким, усталым и выжатым, как лимон. Он отпустил Ремуса, отстранился. Несколько секунд смотрел вниз, на свои руки, вглядывался в линии судьбы, которые в подступающих сумерках были уже почти неразличимы. Наконец хлопнул себя по коленям, поднялся на ноги. Обернулся: Ремус сидел все в той же позе, не глядя на него.

– Рем, – позвал Блэк негромко. Тот вскинул на него глаза и Сириус протянул руку. – Вставай. – Луни не шевелился. – Мерлина ради, вставай! Темнеет, пора возвращаться. Рем! Ну черт тебя дери!

И тогда Ремус вдруг вскочил, разом оказавшись с Блэком на одном уровне, подошел вплотную и прошептал прямо ошарашенному Сириусу в лицо:

– Я оборотень, Бродяга. Я не такой, как ты и Джеймс. Ты должен понимать, что у меня вообще нет _никаких_ шансов. Нет и не будет. Никогда.

Затем он подхватил с земли свою сумку и направился к замку, ни разу не обернувшись по пути. А Сириус стоял и таращился ему вслед, и ему казалось, что кроличья нора, когда-то достаточно широкая для четверых, вот-вот разделится на узкие темные ходы, в которые каждому из них предстоит упасть поодиночке.

И на следующий же день нора (пока что общая) снова повернула.

* * *

– Мне казалось, я тебе ответила еще год назад. – В глазах Лили Эванс притаился насмешливый металлический блеск, а Джеймс Поттер (который, как мы помним, уже озвучил свои намерения друзьям и, следовательно, отступить не имел возможности) стоял перед ней совсем потерянный, не зная, куда деть свой «веник из цветочной лавки». Джеймс поплатился за собственную самоуверенность: если бы он, послушавшись совета Ремуса, заговорил с Лили в каком-нибудь более уединенном уголке, не стал бы теперь посмешищем для всей школы. Вся беда в том, что самонадеянный Поттер, лучший ловец в истории Хогвартса, умница, симпатяга и всеобщий любимец никак не рассчитывал на отказ.

– Лили, послушай, – пробормотал он, запустив пятерню в шевелюру и не глядя уже на предмет своих мечтаний, – я просто подумал…

Сириус огляделся. В холле было полно народу, только что закончились занятия, все спешили на воздух, наслаждаться последними часами солнца и тепла, и Джеймс, понуро глядящий себе под ноги, разумеется, привлекал всеобщее внимание. Какая-то девочка из Хаффлпаффа хихикнула, и Сириус метнул в нее убийственный взгляд.

– Ты подумал, что за это время я могла все забыть и оттаять. – Лили приподняла брови и усмехнулась. – Ты решил, что память у девчонок короткая, да и в конце концов – ничего такого ужасного не было, о чем разговор-то, правда? А ты ведь такой замечательный, лучший из лучших, тебя вся школа обожает, и разве может какая-то магглокровка Эванс противостоять твоему очарованию?

Справа от Сириуса Ремус закрыл лицо ладонью и покачал головой. Сириус был с ним полностью солидарен: Сохатый определенно не справлялся.

События тем временем подошли к своему логическому завершению: Лили, сопровождаемая одобрительными возгласами (и несколькими завистливыми взглядами), покинула холл, высоко задрав голову, а Джеймс обернулся, жалобно посмотрел на них и развел руками.

Сириус подошел к нему и приобнял за плечи.

– Бабы – дуры, – доверительно сообщил он Поттеру. – Некоторые из них ничего, но дуры они все поголовно. Поэтому пойдем выпьем.

Не найдя аргументов, Джеймс поплелся с друзьями в башню, где запасливый Сириус достал из-под кровати пыльную бутылку огневиски, Ремус наколдовал стаканы и оставшуюся часть дня мародеры провели в борьбе с алкоголем. Даже Ремус, подумав минуту, рискнул присоединиться. Он в результате и сдался самым последним, когда Питер и Джеймс уже расползлись по кроватям. Чокнувшись с Сириусом, Ремус строго объявил, что на сегодня пьянство пора прекращать. Его грозная тирада могла бы произвести впечатление на кого угодно, если бы в конце Луни не икнул. Сириус послушно убрал бутыль на место, растянулся на кровати и задернул полог.

А на следующее утро, прогуляв занятие по Нумерологии, подкараулил Лили возле теплицы.

Заметив у стены худощавую высокую фигуру, Лили остановилась. Сириус никак не отреагировал на ее появление: все так же подпирал стену, насвистывая под нос гимн школы.

– Почему ты не на занятиях?

Сириус перестал свистеть и ответил, не глядя на нее.

– Хотел поговорить.

Она подошла ближе и остановилась напротив, так, чтобы видеть его глаза.

– Ты что, следил за мной? – поинтересовалась Лили вполне дружелюбно.

– Зачем? – Сириус пожал плечами. – У тебя утром нет занятий и ты любишь заниматься на воздухе. Не так трудно сообразить. Я тебя не раз здесь видел.

– Значит, все-таки следил, – усмехнулась Лили, и в ее голосе Блэку послышалось нечто вроде одобрения. – Так о чем ты хотел поговорить?

Сириус повернул голову влево. Почему-то говорить было легче, если не смотреть на Лили.

– О Джеймсе.

Лили тихонько рассмеялась, и Сириус уставился на нее в некотором изумлении.

– О нет! – сказала Лили, театрально закатив глаза. – Ну только не о Поттере! Его и так слишком много в моей жизни, гораздо больше, чем мне хотелось бы. По правде, я предпочла бы, чтоб его совсем не было, но это не в моей власти: мы учимся в одной школе и даже – о, ужас! – на одном факультете. Так что я ничего не могу с собой поделать: когда он встречается мне на пути, да еще с таким замечательным веником в руках, я не могу удержаться и не дать ему, образно говоря, этим веником по морде. Мне кажется, он просто напрашивается на это, нет?

Она лукаво склонила голову набок, и Сириус, ошарашенный своим собственным, слегка переделанным монологом годичной давности, несколько секунд просто не знал, что ответить. А потом вдруг, неожиданно даже для себя, расхохотался. Через мгновение Лили присоединилась к нему, и Сириус, не прекращая смеяться, смотрел на нее: как она запрокидывает голову, подставляя лицо и шею солнечным лучам, как заправляет за ухо прядь медных волос, лезущую в рот, как забавно щурится от смеха… и понимал, что он пропал, пропал, пропал, что чертов Ремус был прав во всем – от первого слова до последнего. Вот только о том, как оно все сложится дальше, сейчас не хотелось думать, а хотелось только смотреть, и запоминать, и чувствовать.

Отсмеявшись, Сириус попытался сделать серьезное лицо.

– Эванс, я, конечно, не могу настаивать, но об одном тебя прошу: _ты просто подумай об этом_. Ладно?

Лили снова рассмеялась. Затем тоже попыталась придать своему лицу серьезное выражение.

– Ладно, Сириус. Я попытаюсь. Честно.

– Спасибо. – Сириус кивнул, все еще поддерживая иллюзию важности момента.

А потом, в точности повторяя действия Лили, как она до этого повторяла его, шагнул к ней и поцеловал.

И то ли она повернула голову, то ли сам Сириус в последний момент не смог удержаться от соблазна, но его губы вместо щеки встретили чужое теплое дыхание, и Лили совсем не возражала, а только вдруг стала тихой, настороженной и покорной, и Сириус запустил пальцы в тяжелые рыжие пряди, даже не думая: «Что же я делаю?» (это придет позже и отравит ему много дней и ночей), а только обнимал ее за талию одной рукой, другой продолжая перебирать золотистые волосы, и целовал бережно, осторожно, совсем не так, как обычно (хотя у него не так уж много было этого «обычно»). И Лили вцепилась обеими руками в его мантию, как будто пытаясь удержать, пытаясь не позволить ему отстраниться, уйти, разрушить это волшебное и невозможное… и, наверное, именно ее покорность, ее готовность подарить себя отрезвили Сириуса, вернули на землю и заставили решить – за них обоих.

… Потом он будет думать, что поступил правильно, мягко оттолкнув ее. Потому что Ремус прав, и эта прекрасная идиллия возможна только здесь – в укромном уголке за теплицей, а в любом другом месте у нее появится неизбежный фон: Джеймс, который давно и безнадежно влюблен в эту девушку, Ремус с его умными и все понимающими глазами… и сам Сириус – без кола, без двора, без денег и связей, не умеющий ни дарить, ни принимать душевное тепло. И – самое главное, самое неизбежное, так верно подмеченное тем же Луни: неумение быть вторым, неумение признать вслух: «Да, я _тоже_. _Тоже_ ее люблю. Как и ты».

Глядя вслед Лили, удаляющейся в сторону замка (она ни разу не обернулась, ты, скотина, наверное, чтобы ты не видел, как она плачет), Сириус задушил, задавил, запер вой где-то глубоко внутри, и держал его там, скрученным в тугую пружину, пока Лили не пропала из виду. А потом упал на землю – уже псом, бросился в кусты, напрямик по незаметной тропинке – к лесу, и позволил себе завыть только тогда, когда достиг опушки.

На ступеньках школы рыжая девушка со следами слез на щеках услышала этот вой и вскинула руку козырьком, но так ничего и не разглядела в темноте лесной чащи.

* * *

– … и я хотел попросить тебя быть моим шафером, – закончил Джеймс. И улыбнулся.

Залитая светом гостиная со следами холостяцкого уюта (стаканы, пустые чашки… однако не настолько много, чтобы комната выглядела захламленной), аромат кофе, сонное расслабленное утро… что может быть прекраснее?

Сириус подтолкнул к Джеймсу сахарницу и прицельно метнул ложку. Поймав ее с легкостью истинного ловца, Джеймс рассмеялся.

– Я еще не забыл Манящие чары, Бродяга, за кого ты меня принимаешь?

Сириус снова растянулся на диване, перекинув босые ноги через подлокотник.

– Лень за палочкой тянуться.

– Тебе все лень, как я погляжу. Не скучно?

– Не-а. – Сириус зевнул. – Денег пока хватает, так что я еще пару месяцев поваляюсь на диване, а потом подумаю о предложении Дамблдора и попробую пробиться в аврорат.

– Хо! Это дело. Если что, замолвишь там за меня словечко.

– И не подумаю, Сохатый. Что тебе там делать? Это опасная работа, не для оленей с развесистыми рогами…

– Ну да, конечно, – поддакнул Джеймс, – только такие кобели, как ты…

Сириус запустил в него вазочкой из-под печенья. Джеймс сбил ее фаерболом.

– Видишь, как полезно всегда носить при себе палочку, – поучительно изрек он.

Сириус состроил страшную мину и сполз головой ниже по диванному валику.

– Так что там с моей просьбой? – напомнил Джеймс.

– Про шафера? Нет проблем. Почту за честь, и все такое. Когда ты планируешь связать себя узами Гименея с этой рыжей бес… то есть, я хотел сказать, в высшей степени достойной девушкой?

– Через полтора месяца. Если быть точным, через месяц и восемнадцать дней. Это у нас будет…

– Суббота, пятнадцатое число. – Сириус сверился с календарем на стене. – Сейчас обведу, чтобы не забыть.

– Я помогу. – Джеймс отвесил ему шутливый поклон, указал палочкой на календарь и произнес заклинание. Последовала неяркая вспышка и пятнадцатое июня обрамилось в аккуратное золотистое кольцо. – Теперь не отвертишься.

– И в мыслях не было. – Сириус сделал честные глаза.

– Кстати, Бродяга, можешь взять с собой девушку, я буду очень рад. У тебя же наверняка есть кто-то, да, старый развратник? – Джеймс подмигнул Блэку.

– Нууу, допустим, есть тут одна. – Сириус мечтательно закрыл глаза и разве что не замурлыкал. На самом деле сейчас у него была вовсе не одна, а три, причем, не знающие друг о друге… но брать с собой на свадьбу Джеймса Сириус не стал бы ни одну из них. По правде говоря, он часто забывал, как их зовут. Девушки приходили, уходили, менялись, как карты в руке. Некоторые оставались на ночь, некоторые задерживались подольше. Кто-то мог выдерживать Блэка по утрам, кто-то сбегал после первого же совместного пробуждения. Сириус не особенно заботился об этом: будет день – будет пища, как любил говаривать кто-то (как бы не все та же незабвенная миссис Дамадей), а девушек в Лондоне немало. При его внешности привлечь очередную не составляло труда.

– Познакомишь, – сказал Джеймс, как бы ставя точку в разговоре. И действительно тут же засобирался.

Сердечно попрощавшись с Поттером, Сириус запер за ним дверь, обернулся, уставился в пустоту прихожей, залитую солнечным светом из окошка над дверью, и застыл на несколько минут. В солнечном луче скользили пылинки, часы пробили одиннадцать утра, и в наступившей после этого тишине можно было утопить не одно рвущееся из горла слово, а целый горький монолог, полный невнятных ругательств и междометий, невысказанной обиды на неизбежность и кроличьи норы старушки-судьбы.

Подавив почти паническое желание позвать Ремуса и напиться с ним до синих чертей, Сириус стряхнул с себя оцепенение и отправился на кухню готовить себе завтрак. Ремус выгодно отличался от всех других собутыльников тем, что, во-первых, почти не пьянел, а во-вторых, ему не нужно было бы объяснять, почему необходимость быть шафером на свадьбе Джеймса и Лили вызывает у Сириуса нервную дрожь.

Но последнее обстоятельство имело также и оборотную сторону: Ремус _слишком хорошо_ все понимал. Вряд ли Сириус мог рассчитывать на сострадание с его стороны; максимум, что он мог бы получить – очередное напутствие Ремуса на тему «не мешай им». Когда-то Сириус уже совершил подобную ошибку – кажется, это было в середине седьмого курса, когда Лили, наконец, уступила настойчивым ухаживаниям Джеймса и они ходили повсюду, взявшись за руки. Именно тогда у Сириуса сдали нервы, он ухватил Ремуса за воротник мантии и, приговаривая: «Ну вот, ты так за них радел, добродетельный ты наш, пошли теперь напьемся на радостях», утащил в какой-то темный закуток Астрономической башни, где в первый (и последний) раз в жизни споил Луни и (не в первый и не в последний раз) напился сам.

И вот тогда-то он, кажется, наконец-то выплюнул, выдавил из себя это свое тайное и болезненное признание (которое для Ремуса вовсе не было тайным, зато болезненным – в полной мере), и получил в ответ зеркальное, столь же ревностно оберегаемое от посторонних глаз и ушей. И он точно помнил, что ему, пьяному и несчастному, было до слез жалко не только себя, но и Ремуса, а Ремусу, кажется, не было жалко никого уже много лет – когда вокруг столько объектов для сочувствия, в определенный момент просто от него устаешь, объяснил Ремус, и остается только делать то, что д _ **о**_ лжно, и надеяться, что все будет, как надо. Трудно сказать, ожидал ли Сириус получить жилетку для нытья; как бы то ни было, он ее не получил. Зато после этой совместной попойки они с Луни сблизились (тайные признания роднят, не так ли? особенно если они звучат одинаково), и как знать – возможно, одно это уже стоило того душевного стриптиза, который забрал у обоих так много сил.

Как бы то ни было, Сириус осознавал: понимание в глазах Ремуса он найдет, а вот сочувствие – вряд ли.

Да и Мерлин побери – ему что, нужно сочувствие?! Нет? А тогда – что?

– Мне нужна Лили, – сказал Сириус, обращаясь к шипящей на сковородке яичнице.

И – конечно, об этом нужно было думать раньше, когда можно еще было наплевать на нежелание быть вторым, а просто сказать – пошел ты к черту, Джеймс, я ее забираю, я – ее – у тебя – забираю, потому что она мне нужна, потому что я ее хочу, и она хочет меня – во веки веков, и так далее, – но что-то ведь его тогда остановило, заставило отстранить ее, отодвинуть в сторону, прогнать – неуверенность, гордость, желание сохранить лицо? Или он попросту испугался?

И самое главное – а разве не так же он поступил бы сейчас, если бы мог все вернуть?

Сириус снял сковородку с плиты, поставил на стол. Волшебную палочку он потерял где-то в доме три дня назад и до сих пор не удосужился найти. Домового эльфа у него не было (после Кричера Сириус их не выносил). Зато оказалось, что яичница получается у него вполне сносно. Своеобразная епитимья, мог бы сказать Сириус, если бы ему был известен этот термин. Холостяк без палочки, мучения, приносящие радость своей безотрадностью.

О, черт. Или все-таки наведаться к Ремусу?

Сириус опустился на стул и закрыл лицо руками. Что бы сказала миссис Дамадей, увидев сейчас «молодого мистера Блэка»? Что-то вроде: «Каждому по заслугам»? Или: «Задира – всегда трус»? Или все то же, сакраментальное – про невозможность избежать назначенного судьбой?

Через несколько минут Сириус отнял руки от лица; выпрямился. Яичница уже почти остыла. Блэк плеснул себе кофе, придвинул солонку и приступил к завтраку.

* * *

– Привет, – сказала Лили и встряхнула копной мокрых волос. – Можно войти? Дождь…

За ее спиной бушевал ливень, сшивая землю и небо частыми косыми стежками, и молния прочертила небо от края до края, а Сириус все стоял в уюте теплой и сухой прихожей, не веря в то, что видит, и Лили не торопила его, хотя ее летний костюм промок до нитки и она сама уже начала дрожать.

Наконец Сириус пришел в себя – и ужаснулся, как долго он продержал ее на холоде, под дождем, и от этого сразу стал шумный и бесполезный, но Лили только смеялась, пока он помогал ей стянуть с ног мокрые мокасины, и бестолково шарил на полках в поисках чистой сухой одежды, и чуть не уронил чайник, пытаясь вскипятить воду.

Через четверть часа Сириус более-менее вернулся в адекватное состояние. К тому моменту Лили, укутанная в банный халат Сириуса (ей он доходил до пят), с кружкой горячего чая в руке устроилась на диване в гостиной, напротив разожженного камина.

– Я не взяла зонтик, – пояснила она. – Да он бы особо и не помог: видишь, что творится? В маггловский квартал нельзя аппарировать, а на метро и на автобусе мне час добираться… Я не помешала? У тебя были планы?

– Никаких. – Сириус опустился на ковер, пристроил локоть на диване у ее ног и примостил на нем голову. – Собирался немного почитать, потом принять ванну, сварить глинтвейн и смаковать его у камина, попыхивая трубкой… ах, да: еще спасти мир. Ничего важного.

Лили тихонько рассмеялась. А он вдруг понял, что сегодня она останется у него. Потому что до утра гроза не утихнет, автобусы скоро перестанут ходить, и просто потому, что сегодня он ее никуда не отпустит.

А еще потому, что она и не собирается уходить.

– Что ты там говорил про глинтвейн? – спросила Лили еще через четверть часа.

– Вот интересно – а та часть планов, где говорилось про ванну, тебя не интересует? – возмутился Сириус, поднимаясь. – Ладно же, корыстная женщина. Будем считать, что сегодня я твой маленький персональный джинн. Дама желает глинтвейна?

– Очень, – кивнула Лили.

– Сей момент. – Он поклонился и вышел, слушая ее негромкий смех за спиной.

На кухне, стоя посреди разгрома, который утром было так лень убирать, Сириус схватился за голову. Потому что он никак не мог вспомнить, где оставил вино, и куда делись пряности, и в любом случае, варить глинтвейн – не такое быстрое дело, а надо быстро, потому что не хочется надолго оставлять Лили одну, ведь она может передумать и уйти, нужно быть все время с ней, и что же теперь делать?!

И тут, конечно, кроличья нора, отвечающая за судьбу, сжалилась над ним, и он нашел свою волшебную палочку.

* * *

– … ну и я с ним согласился. Наверное, это то, что мне нужно: представь меня, например, на должности в Министерстве магии. Это же полный бред. А аврор из меня может получиться. Ты как считаешь?

Лили пожала плечами. Она чуть раскраснелась от выпитого глинтвейна и от жара, идущего от камина. Сириус ни до, ни после не видел ничего более прекрасного.

– Я думаю, у тебя получится, – произнесла Лили, глядя на огонь. – Но я бы этого не хотела.

– Почему?

– Потому что это опасно. – Она отвернулась от камина и посмотрела на него. – Сейчас в магическом мире все спокойно, но если вдруг что-то произойдет, авроры будут первыми, кого бросят в бой. А ты будешь первым, кто пойдет. Потому что ты не умеешь…

– … быть вторым, – закончил Сириус, глядя ей в глаза.

– Вообще-то я имела в виду, что ты не умеешь стоять в стороне, – улыбнулась Лили. – Но это тоже верно.

Сириус проклял и свой болтливый язык, и свое самолюбие. Чтобы замять неловкую паузу, он потянулся к чаше с глинтвейном.

– Еще?

– Давай. – Лили протянула ему свою пустую чашку, и тут, разумеется, судьба (не иначе!) толкнула Сириуса под локоть, и глинтвейн пролился Лили на руку. Она взвизгнула, выронила чашку, Сириус выронил ковш (он тут же утонул в чаше), схватил ладонь Лили и прикоснулся к ней губами.

… А потом все стало как-то сразу мучительно ясно, понятно без слов и предрешено, и Сириус, не отпуская руку Лили, поднял на нее глаза, а она просто молча смотрела на него, не пытаясь отнять ладонь, но и не делая попыток приблизиться – потому что когда-то он уже оттолкнул, прогнал, дал понять, что ничего не будет, – но вот, смотрите, она сегодня опять пришла, и что-то он будет делать? И это все плескалось в глазах, огромных, как две чаши колдовского зелья, и Сириус потянулся к Лили – всем телом и всей душой – но вместо того, чтобы забраться к ней на диван, стащил ее вниз, к себе, пушистая ткань халата сплелась с длинным ворсом ковра, и тело под его ладонями было теплое, живое, настоящее, а не плод его воспаленного воображения.

И не было ни первого места, ни второго, ни прошлого, ни будущего, ни дома на Гриммаулд-плейс, ни Азкабана. Было тепло, было одуряюще хорошо, и было все можно. Можно – целовать, прикасаться, гладить, вылизывать, прикусывать. Можно – стонать, запускать пальцы в рыжие пряди, высохшие и завившиеся кольцами после дождя, закрывать глаза, рассыпая волосы по ковру. Можно – подмять под себя, обездвижить, подчинить, покорить, вобрать, слиться в одно, и слушать, как звучит твое имя на этих губах – хрипло, на выдохе, как заклинание.

И знать – что никогда не повторится. Но не вспоминать об этом ни на минуту.

И потом, собирая языком капельки пота с ее тела – слушать о том, как она ждала, что он придет и заберет ее у всех, а он так и не пришел. И о том, как некоторые вещи происходят просто потому, что происходят: от безысходности, от одиночества, от обиды. Или – от чужой настойчивости, которой невозможно сопротивляться бесконечно. Или – от чужой отстраненности, холодности, равнодушия, которое разбивает сердце.

Лучше молчи, Сириус Блэк. Теперь тебе уже нечего сказать: все твои слова не стоят ни одной ее слезинки, ни одной минуты ее боли. Все, что ты можешь сейчас сделать – это обнимать, согревать своим теплом, увести от реальности – хотя бы этой ночью.

И он обнимал, и согревал, и обволакивал собой, своим теплом и любовью – терпкой, жалкой, безнадежной. И снова целовал-целовал-целовал, и шептал какую-то бессмыслицу, а под утро, когда она забылась у него на руках тревожным сном, внезапно чуть не расплакался от собственного бессилия, но вместо этого нежно обнял ее, прижал к себе, и тоже погрузился в сон, чуткий и полный бредовых сновидений.

* * *

Утром было холодно и неуютно, и сразу ясно было, что все закончилось, и ничего больше нет, а главное – не будет. И почти даже не прощались, а так – неловко кивнули друг другу, и Сириус из последних сил заставлял себя стоять прямо – когда ему хотелось упасть к ее ногам, обнять колени и не выпускать ее за порог.

– Пятнадцатое, – сказала Лили сухим бесцветным голосом. – Через две недели, не забудь.

И он не рискнул поцеловать ее даже в щеку, а она бы, наверное, и не позволила. И когда за ней закрылась дверь, и затихли шаги на ступеньках крыльца, Сириус, наконец, позволил ногам подогнуться, и сполз спиной по двери, обнял колени и пожелал остаться так навсегда.

Но тут пришел Ремус, у которого звериное чутье работало даже лучше, чем голова, а интуиция не отставала – поэтому Луни принес бутылку шотландского виски в бумажном пакете, и, отчаявшись вразумить Блэка на словах, хорошенько пнул входную дверь, так, что Сириус пропахал носом пол коридора. И быть бы, наверное, драке, но Сириус уже не был способен даже на это, поэтому Ремус, оценив обстановку, просто взял его за шкирку, дотащил до гостиной, швырнул в кресло и сказал: «Пей».

Сириус выпил – а что оставалось делать? – и Ремус, глядя на него внимательными янтарными глазами, налил еще – себе и ему, и так продолжалось до тех пор, пока Сириус не открыл рот, не прокашлялся и не заскулил, а Ремус тогда подсел поближе и притянул к себе его бестолковую лохматую башку.

В общем, он его вытащил.

* * *

А дальше – каким-то чудом – стало легче. На свадьбе было слишком шумно, чтобы хандрить, да и шаферу редко приходится скучать. Лили как будто выглядела счастливой, и Сириус смотрел на нее, как на открытку – красивую, чужую и неживую. Его Лили, та, что разметалась на ковре в отсветах камина, осталась в том дне, застыла, как экзотическая бабочка в янтаре, и он мог при желании любоваться этим воспоминанием – но никак не связывал ту Лили с этой, которая улыбалась Джеймсу и разрезала с ним свадебный торт.

Через год родился Гарри, и Сириус, у которого никогда не было (и не будет) своих детей, неожиданно проникся к крестнику трепетной и нежной любовью, таскал его на руках, привозил ему все новые и новые игрушки, чем немало расстраивал Лили, которая уже не знала, куда их девать.

– Сириус, ему и года нет, зачем ему столько? – сетовала она, а Сириус смотрел на нее (и сквозь нее), как на жену лучшего друга и мать любимого крестника, и никогда не видел за ней той самой экзотической бабочки в янтаре.

В Азкабане у него будет много времени, чтобы вспоминать. И только тогда он поймет, как его пустые равнодушные взгляды ее ранили.

Когда пришли тяжелые времена, Сириус, который так и не успел стать аврором, с радостью согласился стать Хранителем тайны Поттеров. Кроме этой семьи у него не было никого, кто был бы ему дорог, кого ему хотелось бы защитить. Никого на целом свете. И, наверное, тогда ему уже никто больше и не был нужен: маленький Гарри, Джеймс и Лили (именно в таком порядке) заняли все необходимые точки на шахматной доске его жизни, Сириус не чувствовал, что ему чего-то не хватает… пока при генеральной уборке дома услужливая кроличья нора не выбросила ему прямо в руки шарф, забытый Лили в тот последний визит. Какая, в сущности, мелочь иногда меняет ход судьбы, посетуете вы – и будете правы. Судьба играет теми картами, что есть на руках, и ей всегда хватает их с избытком.

Простенький шифоновый шарфик неожиданно разбил янтарь, смешав _ту_ Лили и _эту_ , и Сириус снова почувствовал подступающее бессилие, боль и безнадежность. Это было похоже на пробуждение от долгого счастливого сна – в реальность, в которой он не умел существовать.

Он не мог к ним пойти. Пока янтарная преграда не разделит снова его прекрасную бабочку и Лили Поттер, не разграничит этих двух женщин – просто не мог. И Сириус сделал единственное, что мог придумать в такой ситуации: встретившись с Джеймсом наедине, предложил сменить Хранителя. Предлог нашелся легко: Сириус якобы собирался все-таки стать аврором, а такой человек в качестве Хранителя небезопасен.

– Кроме того, Джеймс, не обязательно кому-то об этом говорить, – сказал Сириус, избегая смотреть Джеймсу в глаза. – Пусть все думают, что Хранителем остался я. А на самом деле попросим… ну, хотя бы Хвоста. Его уж точно никто не заподозрит.

Старушка-судьба, блестяще разыгравшая свою партию, ухмылялась ему из кроличьей норы, но Сириус этого не замечал.

* * *

Замкнем круг: посмотрим сейчас на Сириуса в тюремной камере, на худого, грязного, полумертвого Сириуса, который, впав в обморочное состояние, вспоминает миссис Дамадей, пьющую кофе в гостиной Блэков и одаривающую его от щедрот вселенской мудростью. Это – будущее (мы так про него говорили), которое стало настоящим и сейчас неминуемо превратится в прошлое, обозначая впереди все новые и новые дни в каменном мешке, одинаковые, неизбежные, полные липкой тоски и безысходности.

Полумертвый Сириус цепляется за нелепое и не особенно приятное воспоминание из детства, чтобы не думать о том, как отводил потускневшие пряди с мертвого лица любимой женщины (в смерти которой он виновен), как закрывал глаза лучшему другу (в смерти которого он виновен), как искал в темноте и не находил своего маленького крестника (в смерти которого он не может, не может быть виновен, только не это, о нет, пожалуйста, только не это!).

Мгновения утекают сквозь пальцы, засыпают песком ставшую ненужной кроличью нору, и скоро, очень скоро Сириус, оступившись, упадет в новую – ту, которая начнется с фотографии в газете и закончится падением за Завесу в Министерстве. Эта нора станет для него последней, но ее пока не существует, судьба, от которой ему снова не суждено уйти, только готовит вход в нее.

Поэтому пока что Сириус Блэк, обхватив колени и вжавшись в них лбом, уплывает в прошлое и слушает тираду многоуважаемой миссис Дамадей, или как ее там, которая сидит в гостиной дома Блэков и пьет кофе из маленькой фарфоровой чашечки, отставив мизинец, – слушает, потому что это спасает его от воспоминаний об экзотической прекрасной бабочке в янтаре и от мучительных размышлений о том, где в проклятой кроличьей норе он свернул не туда.

А судьба, готовя для него новую ловушку, невидимо ухмыляется со дна его собственных безумных глаз.


End file.
